deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mob VS Tatsumaki
Mob VS Tatsumaki is the upcoming 117th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Mob from the Mob Psycho 100 series and Tatsumaki from the One-Punch Man series in a battle between powerful anime espers. Mob will be voiced by Beau Bridgland and Tatsumaki will be voiced by Jennifer Alyx. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mob Wiz: As a citizen of Seasoning City, you would probably be familiar with the local criminal group Claw. Boomstick: Maybe even the famous sex symbol and so-called "greatest psychic of the century", Reigen. Wiz: But you probably wouldn't think twice about this plain-looking boy with a bowl cut, Shigeo Kageyama. Boomstick: Long story short, he's a pretty unremarkable student of Salt Middle School. He's the kid you pick last for dodgeball, and he’s just sorta there, taking up space and stealing your air. Wiz: The kanji in his name can even be misread as Mob, which means bland and boring. Boomstick: Naturally, everybody calls him that. Wiz: So you might be surprised to learn that he accidentally took over a local gang, unintentionally founded his own cult, and is an incredibly powerful psychic warrior. Boomstick: Don't get it mixed up. This isn't your typical superhero secret identity shenanigans, Mob doesn't really give a shit about any of these things. He's just out there trying to fit in by joining the Body Improvement Club, which he... sucks horribly at. (Mob passes out from running) Boomstick: Oh c'mon, man, running isn't that hard! Take it from me, and I got a shotgun for a leg. Wiz: Still, when his life is in danger or his friends need protecting, Mob's psychic ability manifests as something truly phenomenal. Boomstick: He's mega-powerful. He might not be able to run a mile without fainting, but he totally can if he boosts his body psychically. He can fly through the air, fling objects all over the place, throw psychic energy attacks, lift giant buildings, cause city-spanning earthquakes, whip up huge twisters, and more. Wiz: He's not just an offensive powerhouse; he can mold his psychic energy around his body as a shield. While this isn't an uncommon technique in Mob's world, it's incredibly useful for him in particular, as he's one of the few psychics who can attack and defend simultaneously. Tatsumaki Wiz: In a world filled with monsters and villains which threatened the survival of humanity on a daily basis, it's a stroke of luck that mankind has its fair share of saviors in the form of superheroes. Boomstick: And some of these heroes are so powerful, they can crush all the baddies without even laying a finger on em'. Wiz: These are espers, superhumans who possess powerful psychic abilities. Boomstick: And one of them is a girl named Tatsumaki- Ahah! (Boomstick sees the webcomic version of Tatsumaki) Boomstick: What the?! Is that real? Why does she have cinnamon rolls on her face? Wiz: Well, let's just say ONE is more well known for his excellent storytelling than, say, his art. Regardless, Tatsumaki's psychic abilities were extraordinary, even at a young age. So much so, she was taken from her family to be detained and studied at a research facility. She was seven years old. Boomstick: So, not the best childhood, obviously. Lucky for her, she got out thanks to a surprise rescue by the hero called Blast. Who... blasts things? I guess? Eh, no one really knows. Wiz: Either way, Blast's rescue changed Tatsumaki's life forever, and he left her with one important lesson: "When the time comes, don't expect someone to save you." Boomstick: That's, kind of harsh. He is supposed to be a superhero, right? Wiz: Whether it be she was inspired by his heroism or torn by his contradiction, Tatsumaki decided to take up hero work for herself. Thus, she took up the mantle, Tornado of Terror. Boomstick: Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Doesn't that sound more like a supervillain name?" and you might mistake her for one too cause she's kind of a brat. Wiz: Well, she is the best at what she does and she knows it. So, she often seems arrogant and rude. With her psychokinesis, she often floats above her opponents, looking down on them literally and figuratively. Boomstick: Her favorite thing to do is throw rocks at people. Big rocks, small rocks, rocks from outer space, doesn't matter. If it's vaguely rock-shaped, it's flying at ya. But she doesn't discriminate, she's also fine throwing other things like trains, schools, people, even a giant octopus. Wiz: Not only that but she can alter the direction of gravity, create town-spanning barriers, twist up the human body, cause magnitude 8 level earthquakes, and spin up enormous whirlwinds. Fitting for her namesake. Boomstick: And that's not even half of it. She's the most powerful esper of them all, even better than her older sister, Fubuki. Wiz: Actually that's her, younger sister. (Words then show up on the screen, stating that Tatsumaki's 28 while Fubuki's 23) Boomstick: Her, wait what?! Man, anime is real confusing. Wiz: But given her past, even with her sister beside her, Tatsumaki has some serious trust issues. Boomstick: She doesn't even want Fubuki to have friends. Chill out lady, friends are important. Right Wiz? Wiz: I'm sorry, what? Boomstick: Aw, whelp, he had his chance. Wiz: Anyway, manipulating objects and organisms is only part of her skillset. Tatsumaki's power truly shines when it comes to precision. Death Battle (*Cues: Unknown*) We see Shigeo Kageyama, better known as Mob, walking through the city holding a map as he realizes he is lost. Mob: Oh. I'm lost. The Tornado of Terror, Tatsumaki appears behind him. Tatsumaki: Hmph. What are you doing, dummy? Get out of here. Mob: Can you help me? Do you go to the middle school here too? Two certain words in that dialogue greatly offended the childlike twenty something. She got all up close to the teen. Tatsumaki: Middle school? Know your place! Tatsumaki slams Mob to a building with her telekinesis as Mob gets off easily and strokes the dust off his uniform, much to her obvious surprise. Mob's Percentage: 62% Mob then confronts Tatsumaki. Mob: You shouldn't use your powers on others. The Tornado of Terror, now mad, lifts the building behind her, turns it to dust and launches it at Mob only for the White T-Poison to redirect it at her as she uses her barrier. Tatsumaki: You think you're impressive? I'll crush you in five seconds FLAT! The bratty esper slams gravity at him as Shigeo uses his barrier to protect him, with great strain. Mob's Percentage: 75% Tatsumaki flicks Mob through a building and slams him to another building with her telekinesis. Mob's Percentage: 81% Tatsumaki then grabs Mob and flies him up a building destroying the top as she then slams Mob to the ground with contempt, destroying a building as she looks down. Mob's Percentage: 100% Mob gets up as he is now in his 100% form. KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connection between Mob and Tatsumaki is that they are both destructively powerful espers (telekinesis wielders). Both have experienced social isolation in their pasts that result in fear at their full power, both have strained relationships with their siblings who are also espers albeit with far less power (Ritsu and Fubuki, respectively), and both have also defeated many other espers and supernatural entities. **In addition, both of the Mob Psycho 100 and One-Punch Man mangas were written by the same author, ONE. **ONE has also once stated that Tatsumaki could beat normal Mob in a fight. However, he has no answer to who wins if Mob gets serious. *This is the 18th Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. * This is the eighth Anime themed episode, after Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Roshi VS Jiraiya and Sasuke VS Hiei. * This is the 15th episode to be both a Death Battle and a One Minute Melee, after Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Vegeta VS Shadow, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Luigi VS Tails, Mario VS Sonic (2011), Sephiroth VS Vergil, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Ryu VS Jin, Link VS Cloud, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Ken VS Terry. ** This is the second fight that was a One Minute Melee before becoming a Death Battle that happened after Hyper Gauge left ScrewAttack (now DEATH BATTLE!), with the first being Natsu VS Ace. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee Category:Animated Sprite battles